Silent Night
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: One night after a mysterious call from Tony, Sarah Rodgers is left to care for a small infant with brown hair and brown eyes. Fem/Steve
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal winter night, too normal, nothing with the avengers were ever this normal. And Sarah should have suspected it, but she was reading a story by the warm fire. Her long wavy blonde hair was in a ponytail, her sky blue eyes were moving with the words on the pages, her golden tan skin was slightly glowing in the fire's light. She looked like an angel to anyone who passed, and everything was normal-but that was when something went wrong.

Her phone rang sharply and shrilly through the air, Sarah sighed before answering,"Sarah Rogers."

"Capsicle, help-Loki-magic-"His words were jumbled and all the Captain could get out was something about Loki.

"Tony, where are you?"His voice was soft yet held authority.

"21st."the phone buzzed, Tony hung up.

Sarah raced to her room, it was 1940's style. She understands all the electronics now but she felt more at peace in her old era. She suited up grabbing her shield and ran. Most people would appal at the thought of running almost more than a mile in the snow, but Sarah thought it fun running, when she was younger and didn't have the serum-she would be stuck inside. Stuck inside with her best friend Bucky watching out for her, so she cherished every chance she got to be doing something that she wouldn't have been able to before.

Sooner than she thought, she was there. The street was silent, yet Sarah didn't take any chances- she held she sheild in a position where she could immediately raise it to defend herself is trouble showed itself. But after doing a double check-even a triple check, there was nothing.

"I swear if this was one of Tony's pranks again, I will kill him."Sarah muttered, place the shield on her back.

That was when she noticed the box laying innocently upon the ground, not far from where she stood. Approaching it with caution, she looked inside and saw a tiny blue bundle, and in that bundle was a baby boy with muddy brown hair. The child's skin was pale and she could see the signs of frostbite, Sarah grabbed the baby and held him tight as she ran back to Avengers tower.

There was no sign of the Avengers when she came up, but even if they were there- she would have ignored them. She went straight to a spare room and laid the child on the bed as she searched for something to put on him. She found some old baby clothes and for some strange reason-a few baby diapers.

While the baby slept Sarah put the clothes on the baby boy and wrapped him in the bundle again. She went back to the common room and sat by the fire again with the baby on her lap as she read her book.

…

It was hours later when the baby woke up, he had a pair of bright brown eyes that were filled with curiosity as he stared at her. She smiled warmly as she picked him up and brought him to the kitchen, where she warmed up some milk and put it in a water bottle.

"It's not a baby bottle, but it'll work." Sarah muttered to herself, watching the baby drink the milk.

When he finished she quickly burped him and walked aimlessly around, she smirked at bit as he looked at everything with curious eyes. When Sarah wasn't looking the baby saw something shiny around her neck and grabbed it.

"Hey-"he protest was cut off when she saw what it was.

It was her silver dog tags, but that wasn't the only thing on the chain. There was also a shining gold ring, with an inscription inside that said " _I was a robot, but you brought me back to life."_ There was a small blue gem forged into the gold band.

"Oh Howard."She whispered, her eyes clouded with memories.

She walked to the porch outside, wrapped the baby tighter in the bundle, she started singing a song that her mother taught her when she was younger and what she use to sing to Howard when he wouldn't go to sleep.

" _Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright_

 _Round yon virgin Mother and Child, holy_

 _Infant so tender and mild,_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace._

 _Silent night, holy night, shepherds quake at the sight,_

 _Glories stream from heaven afar, heavenly hosts sing_

 _Alleluia._

 _Christ the Saviour is born,_

 _Christ the Saviour is born._

 _Silent night, holy night,_

 _Son of God, love's pure light,_

 _Radiant beams from_

 _Thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace,_

 _Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth,_

 _Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth._

 _Silent night, holy night, wondrous star, lend thy light;_

 _With the angels let us sing,_

 _Alleluia to our King._

 _Christ the Saviour is born,_

 _Christ the Saviour is born."_ her voice was as soft as silk, her eyes saw but they also didn't, the baby smiled curling deeper into the blanket, falling asleep once again.

"Oh Tony, where are you? Why did I crash that plane? You should've been mine." The last part was barely a whisper as she stared into the flurry of snow.


	2. Important AN

Hey Guys!

It's so nice to be back, but um... I'm putting all my stories on temporary hold for now. I will come back to them but I'm attempting to write a novel so I'm focusing all my writing passion on that while i'm writing. When I'm done or need a break, I'll come back but thanks for being so supportive. Oh! And happy 2017 everyone! I have a feeling that some stuff will go down this year, so best of luck to everyone.

And if you want to check it out, it'll be on my Wattpad account, Robyn Flamebird

Peace,

Robyn Flamebird


End file.
